Mike's Angels
by CartoonNetwork90sFan
Summary: what if Mike discovered her heritage early and decided to train her special abilities with the help of her siblings and Anui, when she comes back to Cartoon network city she's more stronger than ever ready to protect everyone she cares about. Pairing : Mike /Harem I don't own any characters expect for my ocs
1. Meeting Mike Mazinsky

**In the Harem is : Blossom, Lil Deville, Princess of the Gray Puddle (my OC) , Sibella, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia, Frankie Stein, Wendy Thomas , Little Debbie , Lyla (Another my OC ) and Say Wen( in case you don't know her she's from The short called Malcolm and Melvin ''Babe he calls me '' from What A Cartoon)**

Thirteen year old Mike Mazinsky was different from the others islanders she discovered that she was adopted and her real parents are dead plus she has two older siblings named Jen and Jamie who are still alive, not only that she's been acting weird ever since she knew the truth about her family the islanders knows the changes about her, she's more stronger, faster and her senses are sharper than ever, she is eating more meat than normal also she gets mad very easily acts like a savage Wolf hunting for their prey. Mike was now looking around for some help as she somehow was at a snow storm  
Mike : hello is someone there?  
Voice : it is time my child it has been awaking  
Mike : who said that?  
Behind the snow storm was a familiar white wolf spirit  
Mike : who are you?  
Aniu : I am Aniu the white wolf spirit  
Mike : Aniu? As in Balto 's mother?  
Aniu : yes my child now it's my time to help you with your heritage  
Mike : heritage? What are you talking about  
Aniu : your abilities in helping your friends and family protecting them  
The white wolf shows the tomboy of images of her friends and family including the girls she's going to be protecting too  
Mike : Lu, Og, June, Dee Dee,Sammy... I gotta protect them all but who's the rest of the people  
Aniu : your friends you all form a special group called the Howling wolves you will meet them including your Cousin Skylar  
Mike : wait cousin... I have so much questions  
Aniu : all will be answered my child in due time * howled *  
Mike's eyes wide open and gasped as she looked around as it was night time on the island  
Mike : what was that? Why was Aniu in my dreams I need Jen and Jamie 's help  
Mike took out a pen and paper then write a letter to her siblings she put it in the bottle and shipped out to the ocean hoping that they would get it. Meanwhile at Cartoon network City Jen was at the beach about to take a swim and she noticed a ship in a bottle she grabbed the letter and reads it as her eyes widen  
Jen : Jamie!  
Jamie : what was it?  
Jen : read it  
Jamie reads the letter and his eyes widen as well  
Jamie : it is time for her we gotta go over there and help her  
Jen : right  
Jen and Jamie then got ready to go to the Island to help out their little sisterThirteen year old Mike Mazinsky was different from the others islanders she discovered that she was adopted and her real parents are dead plus she has two older siblings named Jen and Jamie who are still alive, not only that she's been acting weird ever since she knew the truth about her family the islanders knows the changes about her, she's more stronger, faster and her senses are sharper than ever, she is eating more meat than normal also she gets mad very easily acts like a savage Wolf hunting for their prey. Mike was now looking around for some help as she somehow was at a snow storm  
Mike : hello is someone there?  
Voice : it is time my child it has been awaking  
Mike : who said that?  
Behind the snow storm was a familiar white wolf spirit  
Mike : who are you?  
Aniu : I am Aniu the white wolf spirit  
Mike : Aniu? As in Balto 's mother?  
Aniu : yes my child now it's my time to help you with your heritage  
Mike : heritage? What are you talking about  
Aniu : your abilities in helping your friends and family protecting them  
The white wolf shows the tomboy of images of her friends and family including the girls she's going to be protecting too  
Mike : Lu, Og, June, Dee Dee,Sammy... I gotta protect them all but who's the rest of the people  
Aniu : your friends you all form a special group called the Howling wolves you will meet them including your Cousin Skylar  
Mike : wait cousin... I have so much questions  
Aniu : all will be answered my child in due time * howled *  
Mike's eyes wide open and gasped as she looked around as it was night time on the island  
Mike : what was that? Why was Aniu in my dreams I need Jen and Jamie 's help  
Mike took out a pen and paper then write a letter to her siblings she put it in the bottle and shipped out to the ocean hoping that they would get it. Meanwhile at Cartoon network City Jen was at the beach about to take a swim and she noticed a ship in a bottle she grabbed the letter and reads it as her eyes widen  
Jen : Jamie!  
Jamie : what was it?  
Jen : read it  
Jamie reads the letter and his eyes widen as well  
Jamie : it is time for her we gotta go over there and help her  
Jen : right  
Jen and Jamie then got ready to go to the Island to help out their little sister with her problem that is going to be helpful in the near future.


	2. The Truth

The next day Old Queeks noticed something as he was looking with his telescope he saw a small boat is coming to the Island and he immediately warned the other islanders  
Alfred : a boat headed here? Save the woman and children first!  
Wendall : forget the woman and children save your governor me!  
Marjorie : oh goodie I shall get the tea ready  
The boat stopped and dropped off two people a girl with long orange hair and a man dressed in Gothic clothes  
Lu : who the heck are you? How dare you come to my island with no invitation!  
Mike : chill out princess it's my brother and sister Jen and Jamie  
Og : you have siblings?  
Mike : yeah I found out after I realized that I was adopted. But I'm glad that you guys got my letter  
Jen : I'm glad that we got it because there are things we need to talk about  
Marjorie : well why don't we talk about it over some hot tea ?  
Then everyone went to the Island woman 's household and serve everyone tea  
Mike : what's happening to me?  
Jamie : well Mike it's a long story but your mother was not exactly a mortal she was a werewolf  
Mike : a werewolf I thought they don't exist?  
Jen : well they do because we're werewolves  
Mike : I noticed that I'm stronger, faster and my senses are more sharper than ever not to mention I eat meat pretty a lot.  
Jamie : mom was more than a werewolf she was also a shadowbender  
Og : Shadowbender?  
Jamie :Though she wasn't born with it, our mother was cursed by an evil shadow man when she was younger who gave her the ability, though she's used it to her advantage which would then be passed down onto me, and even Mike, who has both abilities."  
Mike : wow that sounds pretty amazing  
Lu :Mike, Mike, Mike why is it always about her? I mean her name is first on the title opening for crying out loud  
Mike : so what's this about a white wolf spirit?  
Jen : her name is Aniu she's Balto 's mother who is related to us  
Mike : we're related to Balto awesome. So since I know now about my heritage and my powers what do I have to do?  
Jamie : you'll be needing to train with Balto's mother soon who will visit from the Spirit World to give you guidance, since Mom's not here to help you out.  
Mike : I'm ready  
Lu : your leaving us?  
Mike : only for two years give or take but don't worry I'll be back  
Marjorie : we're going to miss you dear  
Old Queeks : I'm not  
Lu : me neither but your better than the Cuzzlewits who doesn't exist by the way!  
Mike rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack and suitcases as she was ready to leave  
Og : good bye Mike  
Mike : see ya later Og boy  
Wendell : do be careful out there Mike  
Mike : I will  
Alfred : maybe when you come back you can come help catch that wombat  
Mike smiled and rolled her eyes as she left with her brother and sister to start with her training. As it will become handy in the near future.


	3. New Friends and A Familar Face

ts been two years since Mike went with Jen and Jamie to go train her special abilities thanks to Aniu she's more stronger than ever not to mention her new friend Marie Kanker gave her a makeover instead of her usual pigtails and outfit she has short red hair, white shirt, red jacket, blue Jeans and red and white shoes. She's not the only werewolf in CN city she bit Jo Elliot who's also a werewolf demon and her cousin Sky Podemski was born a werewolf thanks her Mom and Mike's mom were sisters. Mike also made friends along the way : Juniper Lee, Dee Dee Taratovsky, Ed Hill, Double D Vincent, Eddy Sampson, Jo Elliot, Justine Reid, Duncan Nelson, Abby Nelson, Sammy McAruley, Sky Podemski, Ashlyn Pitstop, Brianna Smith, Trent McCord, Justin Reid, Zan, Jayna, Meg Griffin and Cindy Butler together they formed The Howling Wolves, she even had her enemies turned to her allies : Jimmy Christeien, May Kanker, Marie Kanker, Nazz Von Bartschemmer and Rolf Klempis, Now the adventure begins for Mike Mazinsky... The scene shows Kevin and his goons bullying poor Cameron Wilkins at school  
Cameron : come on Kevin I gotta go to class or I will be late for class  
Kevin : not without giving me your lunch  
Cameron : no  
Lee : *grabbed the young teen by his hoodie * you'll give up your lunch or else!  
Jonny : hey Kevin looks like the geek has homework done too as usual  
Sugar : *grinned evilly* we can take his homework too so we can take the credit  
Kevin : *smirked* good thinking Sugar now you and Eva hold him down  
Cameron : no please leave me alone!  
A shadow hover over them which made the bullies turned around and saw Mike and her friends  
Mike : are you bulling Cameron for your guys amusement?  
Gwen : Uh no?  
Mike : Cameron?  
Cameron : yes they were

Becky: Tattletale!

Mike : *narrowed her eyes* that's what I thought

Jo :*growled at her rival* I say we break their spines!

Mike : easy there Jo they are going to get their karma  
Meg : you guys are messing with the wrong group!  
Connie : nobody cares what you think Griffin  
Mike : I care and I don't like bullies so you better get lost if you know what's good for you  
Eddy : *growled* yeah so beat it Shovelchin!  
Kevin growled back and was going after his rival but stopped as soon as he saw Mike's death glare which made the bullies shivered in fear. Nobody wanna make Mike Mazinsky angry otherwise it will be bad for them.  
Kevin : on second thought we were just leaving see ya *left with the bullies *  
June : cowards!  
Sky : *helping the bubble boy up* are you okay Cameron they didn't hurt you did they?  
Cameron : no I'm fine thanks to you guys  
Mike : *smiled * well whenever your in trouble just come back to us okay? and we'll handle it  
Cameron smiled back and nodded and walked to his next class , the others just looked at each other and gave high fives and went to their classes as well unknowing a familiar face with orange hair, and pink eyes was watching them the whole time especially right at Mike.  
Blossom : *smiled * Mike I'm glad that your back you don't know how much I missed you.


End file.
